


four in the morning

by humancorn



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Spy Bela Talbot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Photos of a high-profile diplomats in secret meetings, itineraries stolen from the desks of presidential assistants, and a disc full of international relations meeting recordings all tucked away right next to a basket of their dirty clothes. Tomorrow, there would be plenty of time to take the them to her client, but tonight? Tonight Bela’s staying in.





	four in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo & SPN Femslash February
> 
>  **Square filled:** Spy AU  
>  **Day 7 of SPN Femslash February:** Flowers

There are flowers on the stand by the doorway when Bela gets back from the airport. It’s 4 in the morning here, and there’s mail piled on the kitchen table, a soft buzz of electronic laughter coming from the living room, and a covered pot on the stove housing what Bela suspects to be spaghetti. She smiles, and there’s a warm feeling working it’s way though her gut as she moves to the laundry room. The clothes from her suitcase make their way into the washer and the crisp manilla folder hidden away in her blazer is locked behind the hidden panel at the side of their dryer. Photos of a high-profile diplomats in secret meetings, itineraries stolen from the desks of presidential assistants, and a disc full of international relations meeting recordings all tucked away right next to a basket of their dirty clothes. Tomorrow, there would be plenty of time to take the them to her client, but tonight? Tonight Bela’s staying in. 

 

It’s been four months since she’s last seen Jo and from the looks of things, her absurdly silly wife tried waiting up for her. Jo is nothing if not a romantic at heart. When Bela looks into the living room, she confirms her suspicions: Jo is snuggled up on the couch, their cat nestled between her arms as the television played out some form of a procedural cop drama. She rests a hand on the side of the couch as she leans down to peck a quick kiss into Jo’s hair. Charlie chirps at her in greeting and Bela gives him a quick cheek rub before heading back to the kitchen to grab some of whatever was in the pot on the stove. 

 

Bela’s eaten dinner next to a sleeping Jo many times in their 5-year relationship, and tonight is no different. She quickly switches the cop drama to the discovery channel, where a documentary on the water that used to be in the Sahara is playing. Charlie quickly realizes that food is near, and comes over to beg for some spaghetti. Though he’s only given the smallest bit of a meatball for his efforts, he stays beside her for the rest of the documentary as she finishes up her dinner. Jo sleeps soundly through the whole thing, because despite having been a hunter in her past, she’s the heaviest damn sleeper Bela’s ever known. 

 

For a moment, as the credits to the documentary are rolling through, Bela considers just curling up next to her on the couch, sleeping the day away tomorrow and forgetting about checking in with her clients, with her agency as well. Running away from it all, taking up her vast acquired fortune and buying an island where no one could find them. Jo stirs not long after, and Bela takes the opportunity to drag her to their bedroom and get her settled down in bed for the rest of the night. She’s not really awake, but not really asleep either, and she keeps mumbling ‘ _ wait’  _ and ‘ _ Bela’,  _ over and over. It’s endearing, really. The damn moron was going to make Bela’s heart burst from sheer adorable idiocy. 

  
She gets Jo tucked in on her side of the bed and settles down next to her. As Bela reaches to set her alarm, Jo sleepily curls around her, arms circling her torso and pulling her back from the nightstand. The responsible thing would be to pull away and set her alarm clock, make it to her 9am meeting with her handler on time, but since when did she become someone who followed the rules? So she turns and cuddles into Jo, buries her face in her love’s neck and breathes in the warm, apples-and-cinnamon scent that reminded her of home. She’s missed this. Every night she was away, she wanted Jo in her arms, wanted to call her and invite her to a neat little cafe she’d discovered in a back alley in london, wanted to just be  _ with  _ her. Jo’s arms tighten around her and Bela grins, presses a multitude of soft kisses to Jo’s neck. She should savour this while it lasts, before Jo wakes up and drives her mad with questions about all the things she’s done over these four gruelling months and Bela has to lie about every single little detail. Though, maybe she would tell her about that cafe, show her a few pictures she shouldn’t have taken in the first place.  _ Maybe _ , Bela thinks, as her eyes slowly close and she drifts off into sleep.


End file.
